


The Second Time Around

by basuraescribe



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basuraescribe/pseuds/basuraescribe
Summary: Ancel and Berenger find themselves in Arles once again. Ancel did not get to do all he set out to their first time through the coupling gardens. He's determined to make the second time count. Much to his pleasure, smut ensues.





	The Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the lovely [mingomango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingomango) for beta reading this! feel free to drop a note here or at [basuraescribe](https://basuraescribe.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Though it was not Ancel’s first time at the court in Arles, it was his first time since the ascension of King Laurent of Vere. It made sense—after all the joint court at Marlas was more grand and geographically impartial, but Arles still held its charm as the capital of Vere. 

However, it still stood that this was the first time in a while Ancel and his patron, Lord Berenger, had visited Arles. Their visit lent itself to all kinds of possibilities, for the King of Vere was very generous to those he considered friends. Who were better friends than the lords and ladies who helped him when his claim to the throne was in question?

Ancel had first seen these affections when, a few months back, the King had sent a half dozen horses, more than suitable for breeding, to Lord Berenger’s personal estates. Among them a beautiful sorrel mare that caught Berenger’s eyes. He had taken to her quickly. 

“She’s quite beautiful,” Berenger had said, his hand caressed her coarse mane.

Ancel’s nose had wrinkled, arms defensively crossed in front of his chest as he surveyed the creature in front of him cautiously. 

“Jewels would have been more impressive,” Ancel frowned as the mare nudged his covered hand with her nose, “or clothes. I hear there are all sorts of new fashion trends near Marlas. Jackets with Akielon embellishments would suit you quite decently.” 

Berenger had laughed softly before pulling Ancel in for a chaste kiss. The discussion of the jackets strategically ignored. 

Now, however, they were back at Arles with a considerable upgrade. Ancel noted with great pleasure that Lord Berenger’s apartments were larger. The number of servants also increased to accommodate the extra space. 

Ancel felt a flourish of excitement at the new rooms and made his way to an open window, viewing the world outside. The people below fussing and bustling around thrilled him. Knowing that he was seeing this scene from such a luxurious place, and the looks of importance people down below gave him was exhilarating. 

Ancel smiled genuinely as he felt Berenger walk up behind him. 

“This is so much better than a horse.”

***

Since their arrival, it had been impossible for Ancel and Lord Berenger to get a moment alone together. Between Berenger’s private meetings with his favorable members of court and Ancel entertaining the Lords and Ladies Berenger desired to become favorable with, this trip to court had become more work than pleasure—a particular mixture that Ancel did not appreciate. 

It was not to say that Ancel lacked work ethic. The new accomodations had incentivized him to look particularly stunning at all times. He made sure to spend extra care in the mornings with his clothes. He painted his face softly and elegantly while choosing jewelry that enhanced his natural beauty rather than drawing attention to the rocks themselves. Ancel endeavored to give off an effortless look of luxury, and damnit that took a lot of effort. 

After such long and laborious days, Ancel himself had no issues taking time away to relax. Why not? He deserved it. After all, he wouldn’t be able to perform his petly duties to the best of his abilities without the occasional lounging and rest.

No, the problem didn’t lie with Ancel. 

The problem was when Berenger would dismiss Ancel early on in the evenings and then proceed to work on trade negotiations into the early hours of the morning. 

Five days they had already been to court. Five days, and each one Ancel had gone back to his own rooms alone. It was enough to make any pet cross. 

He tried to express this at breakfast the next morning. Berenger spoke as Ancel took a bite of soft sponge cake, taking special care not to smudge his paint. 

“It seems that I will be letting you go early today.”

“Again?” Ancel would have spat if he wasn’t afraid of ruining all the effort he had put into getting ready. He allowed his face to contort into a dissatisfied frown when he saw Lord Berenger was more preoccupied with his food and papers. 

“There is some interest in my horses for Ios. They are talking about outfitting the palace stables with my stallions and mares. It’s quite exciting.” 

Ancel sometimes wondered if all those boring books Berenger read had warped his definitions of words like ‘exciting’.

“I do trust,” Berenger continued, “that you will be able to entertain yourself accordingly. I hear nothing but the highest adoration about you.”

Ancel wanted to pout. He wanted to throw a tantrum at the lack of attention he’d been receiving. He wanted to say ‘If you spent time with me, you could actually experience my company rather than just hear about it.’ However, none of these actions would get him what he wanted. He did not doubt Berenger’s devotion to him; Ancel knew he cared. Sometimes, though, he just wished these feelings were conveyed on a level that was not based on subtext.

“I can entertain myself just fine,” Ancel said into a sulky bite of his food. 

***

The nobleman who had his arm linked with Ancel’s laughed heartily, his own pet trailing behind. The pet was entertaining another lord, though Ancel could feel the jealousy pulsating off the young man. He let the satisfaction of the pet’s envy wash over him, his smile genuine as he continued on with his story. 

“I speak the truth,” Ancel said with a playful squeeze to the Lord’s arm, “It is common practice for men in Akielos to wrestle naked. Is it so far of a stretch to imagine a Veretian lord doing so as well?”

It was. A Veretian noble wrestling was already an interesting notion, but naked? A very unseemly thought indeed. Ancel was known in the court as the pet with a gorgeous face that spewed scandal. He was merely living up to the expectations of his admirers. 

Ancel felt the lord on his arm rear up for a response, but did not expect the sentence he spoke.

“Lord Berenger, what a pleasant surprise.”

Sure enough, before the wandering party stood Ancel’s patron in his usual plain attire. Ancel suppressed his habitual frown at the choice of clothing. That was, in fact, not the jacket he had laid out for Berenger to wear. 

“Lord Droet, I hope you are finding yourself in good company,” Berenger said, giving a meaningful nod in Ancel’s direction. 

“Indeed, your pet never ceases to entertain. You better keep your eyes on him. He is quite popular,” Lord Droet responded with a fond look at Ancel. 

Ancel thrilled at the sensation of daggers at the back of his head. Lord Droet’s pet was sure to be in a foul mood the rest of the evening. 

Berenger held his arm out toward his pet, with only a slightly apologetic look at the lord.

“I’m afraid I must steal him away from you now.” Though Berenger said this, he didn’t look sufficiently apologetic for taking Ancel back. 

Lord Droet laughed as Ancel fluidly detached himself to stand with his master. As they walked away, Ancel denied his previous walking companions a farewell, with not even a glance backwards. Always leave them desiring more. 

The two walked the gardens slowly, pleasurably, as if they had all the time in the world to indulge in luxury. Ancel curled into Berenger’s hand on his arm. Partly for show, as he was the ornate jewelry Berenger owned as a display of his wealth. Mostly, though, it just felt nice to be close to him. This was the first time in days Ancel had touched Lord Berenger aside from the mechanical motions of dress and undress. 

He sighed contently and pressed his head into Berenger’s shoulder. As another couple passed them, he offered a playful, haughty glance in their direction. 

“If this is about Councillor Herode, I’ve already set up a dinner in your apartments with him. It will be a more...intimate atmosphere to conduct business,” Ancel said while taking in their surroundings. 

The sky had darkened from its daytime powder blue to a more seductive, intimate color. A sky one could escape with their sweetheart to make all kinds of scandal. This was the thought Ancel had in his mind as he caught a glimpse of the coupling garden from the corner of his eye. 

Ancel felt his pulse quicken slightly as Berenger guided their path in that direction.The thoughts and possibilities swirling in his mind only quelled when Ancel realized Lord Berenger had been speaking to him. 

“What?” Ancel asked rather dumbly, recovering from his momentary lapse of unprofessionalism. He turned his eyes away from the gardens to meet the slight, warm smile of Berenger’s face. 

“I was thanking you for all the work you’ve done on this trip. You have benefited me quite a great deal.” 

“Oh, naturally,” Ancel agreed, turning away to glimpse twirling vines woven into iron fences. 

They walked together in a comfortable silence Ancel had only started getting accustomed to. It was true his previous patrons would walk around with him like this. But, those were times of work, times where he walked with rhythm and sway in his hips. A silent power walk where his patrons could show him off. For even when he had his mouth closed, it was evident he was worth every jewel he adorned. 

With Berenger, it was a pleasant silence. Even though there were people around them, some staring, some more...preoccupied, it felt as though it was just the two of them in this floral scented garden. The notion gave the sinful paradise they were in almost an innocent air. Ancel snickered lightly at the thought that anything in his life could be described as innocent. 

The smile was quickly replaced with an expression of disbelief as Berenger stopped them in front of a particularly private Bower, lushly covered with greenery. The lighting was slightly dimmer in the alcove. Ancel felt his pulse speed up as he recognized the particular ironwork of this enclosure. 

The memories that had been created here were not as fond as he wanted. 

Berenger removed his arm and turned to face Ancel. He reached a hand out to cup Ancel’s cheek. 

“Don’t smudge my paint,” Ancel blurted. Though, he was not sure those were the words he meant to say. At least, not in this moment. 

Berenger’s hand stilled before he placed it gingerly on Ancel’s shoulder. 

“Of course,” he apologized. 

The calm, almost serene look of Berenger’s face seemed to contrast with Ancel’s own feelings. 

“This is a rather interesting choice of location for a rendezvous,” Ancel said with a coy raise of eyebrow.

“You convinced me the last time we came to court that the gardens have their own charms.” 

Ancel blinked, but his smile turned smug when he realized the implication of Berenger’s words. 

“My Lord, what a flirtatious statement from you.”

Berenger shrugged unapologetically. 

“I do not have your finesse for the art, but even I can try once in a while.”

“Once in a while,” Ancel laughed, and felt some of his anxiety slip away. He stepped closer, closing the gap between the two of them. He let his breath mix with the crisp outdoor air, barely visible between the two of them. His eyelids drooped, equal parts instinctive and seductive, as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Berenger’s lips. His hands found the front of a dull jacket, made fists into the leather as he deepened the kiss. He made it slow, deliberate, his tongue caressing Berenger’s smooth shaven jaw, which only this morning had slight stubble to it. He moaned slightly at the memory of a stubbled jaw kissing his inner thighs, some nights ago, and felt a little trickle of pleasure flow through him. 

His pleasure, reciprocated in the tightening of Berenger’s arms around his waist. 

“Is this why you brought me here?” Ancel asked, massaging his hands into a strong chest. “Do you want a do over of that night?” 

“What do you mean?”

Ancel felt the pleasure that had been coiling through him evaporate. He pulled back slightly against Berenger’s grip. 

“What do you mean ‘what do you mean’? The last time we were here, you told me you wanted to end our contract.”

Berenger’s eyes widened slightly, and Ancel hated the sulk that had crept into his tone. Berenger looked around in recognition. 

“So we are,” He said almost absentmindedly, “here.”

It was a tactic Ancel could see another lord playing as some sort of seduction or coy game. Berenger, though, was a man of no games. It was almost fitting for his patron to drag him into a den of desires with no expectation of physical reward. Still, the absent mindedness stung. 

Ancel pushed the insecurities down. It was silly to be so affected by memories like those, especially when he knew Berenger desired him deeply. A smile curled back onto his lips. His hand trailed down to the front of Berenger’s pants and rested meaningfully at the laces there. 

“Yes, we are here now,” he said with a squeeze. Ancel kissed the exposed flesh of Berenger’s neck, mostly covered by a stiff collar, as his hand worked on the laces of the pants. Most people, even pets, would need both hands for the endeavor, but Ancel was not most people. 

“Ancel, I didn’t bring you here for this,” Berenger said, though Ancel noted he made no effort to stop him. 

“Then why did you?” He asked with another kiss to Benerger’s jaw. 

“Because, I missed you.”

Ancel’s hand stilled as he looked back into Berenger’s slightly flushed face. 

“You missed me?”

“I know we haven’t...had much time together while I’ve been working. I simply missed your company.” 

The words, as plain as they were, made Ancel flush. He felt himself melt helplessly at them. Had any other man ever affected him like that? Life with Berenger was like that. Days were filled with new feelings and emotions he didn’t know could exist within him. He smiled as he kissed Berenger deeply. 

“I’m here now,” Ancel said as he lowered to his knees in front of Berenger. 

Berenger’s hand squeezed his shoulder, but not in encouragement. Ancel blinked, and frowned.

“What’s the issue? You want me.”

Berenger’s expression held a twinge of surprise that softened into a look of fondness. His hand moved from Ancel’s shoulder to twirl around a strand of loose red hair, tendrils of fire that almost seemed alive in the right light. 

“I do want you. You know this,” He said, his voice filled with fondness. Ancel let the tone wash over him, his lips curved into a satisfied smirk. His fingers resumed their work on the trouser lacings in front of him.

“Then, let me suck your cock already,” Ancel said, his voice tailored velvet. 

The air outside was chilling and crisp, it intensified the gooseflesh on his skin as he pulled the thin leather laces through the eyelets of Berenger’s clothes. 

Ancel lifted the palm of his hand over the area he had been massaging before, and was pleased to find Berenger still in an amorous mood. He moved slowly in teasing circles while his finger dipped beneath the waistband of the pants to encourage them looser. He felt a thrill as the bulge swelled enough that it almost pressed against his palm.

“You know,” Ancel said as he extracted Lord Berenger’s cock from his trousers, “I don’t know if I can really imagine you letting go like this. Sneaking off to the coupling gardens to have your cock sucked by a pet.”

Ancel had thought of the idea, the last time they were here, but he hand not indulged in the fantasy of it happening. How it would feel, crushed leaves and cool stone beneath his knees, bruising as they pressed into the ground, Berenger thrusting into his mouth. 

“I can’t either,” Berenger said with a breathy laugh, “but, you are quite persuasive when you want to be.” 

Ancel smirked at this, Berenger’s half hard cock in his hands.

“I should be. I am the best,” He said as he placed a soft kiss to the head of Lord Berenger’s cock. Ancel shivered as he felt Berenger’s hand navigate to his shoulders. A soft touch, at first, but they unconsciously clenched as Ancel’s own hand worked Berenger’s shaft. His mouth hadn’t made contact since the initial kiss. No, rather, he took his time to massage the cock in front of him, firm and thorough. When he did lean in, it was so close his lips almost kissed the shaft.

Instead of kissing, Ancel let out a deep breath, teasing Berenger with the promise of contact, but denying him the full pleasure off the experience. The thrill Ancel felt from Berenger’s dissatisfied groan went directly to his nipples, to his own cock. It was almost as if he was the one being violated in a King’s covert garden. 

However, Ancel could not spend the entire night teasing him. He held firmly at the base of Berenger’s cock and let his tongue lick the underside of his length. Berenger’s fists unintentionally jerked Ancel forward, filling his mouth unexpectedly. It wasn't an issue. Ancel was a professional after all, and it was hardly the first time a cock had been unceremoniously thrusted into his mouth. However, a different kind of warmth filled him when Berenger pushed him back, cupped his cheek. 

“Are you alright? I didn't mean to—”

Ancel chuckled slightly at the concern, but flushed at the affection. 

Rather than responding vocally, he chose to run his tongue along the shaft of Berenger’s cock. Staring at the head, he made a wet, obscene line to the junction of his body that connected his cock to his abdomen. Ancel placed an open mouth kiss there. When he felt the slight, controlled shiver at this action, he smiled into the flesh. 

Ancel let his hand work over Berenger's shaft again, making sure he was fully roused. The second time he brought Berenger's cock into his mouth, he felt no resistance. 

The King hand once told Ancel he shouldn't show his full hand at once. All respect due to the King, Ancel didn't see it that way. No, when he leaned in, taking Berenger's cock as deeply as his throat could allow, he viewed it more so as a promise of all the talent he could deliver. He stayed there a moment, feeling the full weight of Berenger’s cock in his throat. It was a tight fit that had sparks tingle down his nerves to pool low and deep in his belly. 

After a moment, he pulled back so only the head of Berenger’s cock was in his mouth. Ancel’s hand worked hard, while he tongued the slit of Berenger’s cock. He applied pressure there, harder than before, when he felt one of Berenger’s hands comb through his hair. Ancel had a fleeting thought of wonder at how he might be able to get Berenger’s hand to grip tightly there. 

His hand found the base of Berenger’s cock while he pushed forward, taking as much of Berenger’s cock into his mouth as he was able. This time, however, he moaned around Berenger, the vibrations of his throat providing a new kind of pleasurable sensation. The hand in his hair tugged encouragingly as Ancel heard a lazy moan escape his Berenger’s lips. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue pressed up slightly against the cock in his mouth. 

A well placed moan here or there was the recipe for Berenger’s own moans. Ancel could feel the slight trembles in him, his breath roughened with restraint. The hands in his hair gripped hard, but with the kind of care that made it clear Berenger was holding back. Ancel promised himself that one day soon he would dedicate a day to the task of making Berenger drop all of his restraints. 

Berenger practically shouted when the hand that had been massaging his shaft dropped down to cup his balls. Gently, at first, but Ancel applied a firmer pressure as he brought his mouth as close to Berenger’s abdomen as he was able.

Pride filled him as Berenger’s pants and moans became more erratic. Hips jerked slightly to meet his mouth. Restrained, but chasing release. The only warning Ancel received of his impending orgasm, was his own name called out in a gratified maon. 

Ancel had been anticipating the orgasm, and was able to catch most of his release. The only evidence left behind of their indiscretion was a strand or two of come dripping slightly from Ancel’s lips as he pulled back from Berenger’s cock.

Ancel rose to his feet abruptly leveling his eyes with a slightly dazed Berenger. 

“Give me your jacket,” Ancel demanded. Not giving him a chance to respond, he made work of unlacing leather strands and yanked the jacket off Berenger’s shoulders. Once he had procured the jacket, Ancel wiped his face off. It was difficult to clean himself off while trying to preserve his paint. Ancel couldn’t help but think the next time they took a stroll through the gardens, it might be prudent to bring some sort of pocket glass with him. 

Before Berenger could protest at how his clothing was being treated, Ancel dropped to his knees again to clean off his stoftened cock. He made quick work, and in minutes had Berenger’s pants properly laced up, looking as he had before they had entered the bower. 

Well, minus a hideous jacket. 

Ancel rose from his knees again to be greeted by Berenger’s slight frown.

“I liked that jacket,” he said. 

Ancel held firmly to the garment and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

“You have five more just like it. I think you’ll live.”

Berenger chuckled at the statement as he cupped Ancel lightly around the hips. Ancel maneuvered the jacket out of the way before Berenger brought him in for a final kiss. 

He looked almost regretful when he pulled back, his eyes trained on Ancel’s lips.

“I’m afraid I need to get back to the apartments. I will be working late again.”

Ancel pulled back out of Berenger’s grip and fussed with his shirt a moment, making sure Berenger looked at least presentable.

“I know, but I will be clearing your schedule tomorrow.” he let his voice quiet to a seductive purr. The sentence filled with both promise and desire.

He watched Lord Berenger walk out of the bower filled with satisfaction at the thought of near future intimacy, and the knowledge that Berenger now had one less brown jacket. Ancel made his way back to the main halls. He had a new, stylish jacket to procure.


End file.
